Light and Dark
by LoolaMiracle
Summary: Being trained to be a Tribute is more dangerous than she ever imagined, especially with a trainer like this. (Lousy summary, sorry. Just give it a try, please!) Set before Katniss and Peeta. OC. Rated M for later chapters.


**Author's note: Hi, guys! This is my first Hunger Games story. Let me know if you like it! Reviews are the butter to my bread!**

" **You're lucky, you know. With this arrangement, you'll stay out of trouble and out of the workhouse. Your life might actually have some meaning" Dolan said as she stared out the window of the carriage, watching the trees pass slowly by.**

 **"You mean my death will have some meaning" she retorted bitterly, not bothering to look at her guard, who didn't even try to argue with her. Shaking her head, she fell into silence, fuming over the unfairness of it all.**

 **Only yesterday, she had woken up and emerged from her space beneath the bakery. The oven's heat radiated throughout the crawlspace and through the wall, giving her a nice bubble of warmth to wake up in before heading out into the rainy chill of morning. For 5 years, she had lived there, stealing from the merchant of the small logging town and doing her best to avoid the head of the Peacekeepers, Marlo Kinsey. Marlo and she had a love/hate relationship- he loved to catch her and she hated him for it. Still, he had always let her off the hook with a warning… Until yesterday.**

 **She had been caught swiping a couple of bags of tayberries and had given Marlo's minions a run for their money. She had always been good at climbing and jumping, and her small frame gave her speed and agility. But, they were tenacious and knew her favorite hideouts. Before she could slip away, one had snatched her from the street and deposited her in front of Marlo's desk.**

 **"Aurora, this is the third time in a month. You're losing your touch" he had said and she rolled her eyes, slumping heavily into her seat. "You know, I've always been more than lenient with you because I knew your parents and the situation you were left in after they died. What your uncle did…Well, we won't get into that now." He sighed, leaning back into his chair as he shook his head.**

 **"What do you want from me, Kinsey? How about this: I promise, I'll never do it again" she replied sarcastically but he shook his head.**

 **"I'm afraid that inst good enough this time. The merchants are tired of you stealing from them, and of me letting you get away with it. They are demanding I put you in the workhouse, Aurora" he replied and she paled. Being sent to the workhouse was a death sentence. It was where orphans, criminals, and starving women were sent to make paper, a rare commodity even in the Capitol. The men brought in the lumbar by the truckload every few days and the workers were pushed to run the machines 18 hours a day until they either starved or just dropped from exhaustion.**

 **"You might as well hang me now" she snapped but he held up his hand to silence her.**

 **"I may have another option" he muttered slowly in thought. "District 9 needs a Victor. We haven't won in 7 years, you know… not since Kage Chikara won."**

 **She remembered that year, having watched from the back of the crowd as he had seemingly appeared and disappeared at will. Black hair and jade green eyes, even at 15 he was incredibly strong and fast, and the other tributes had fallen by his hand one by one, most from knives to the back, thrown from the shadows with deadly accuracy. He had been one of the youngest victors at only 15, appearing sullen and quiet afterward. Other than the occasional tour, no one had seen him since.**

 **"You want me to, what? Volunteer or something? That wont help anything. I'll just die in the arena and you still wont have a Victor." She sneered, knowing she was pushing her luck, but unable to shut up.**

 **"Not if I can get Kage to train you first." He said and she blinked in surprise. "He will take you on as a student of sorts, training you until the Reaping. You will then volunteer as a tribute. If you don't, you will be sent to the workhouse. Im sorry, Aurora, but that is the best I an offer you."**

 **"Isnt it illegal to train Tributes?" she asked and he sighed.**

 **"Yes, but… well, what the Capitol doesn't know wont hurt us. Districts 1 and 2 have been doing it for years. Everyone has always just turned a blind eye to it." He explained quietly. "So, what will it be?"**

 **She had reluctantly accepted the proposition, but regretted it as the carriage stopped in front of a dirt road that lead off into the trees.**

 **"Alright, here you are" Dolan said and she frowned in confusion.**

 **"Wait, you're not going to take me to the house?" she asked.**

 **"He made it clear to drop you off here. Just follow the road and you'll be there in no time, I'm sure. I'll be back in 4 months to take you to the Reaping" he replied, practically shoving her out the door.**

 **She watched as they turned around and headed back towards town. For a moment, she considered simply following them and hiding better to avoid capture; but if she failed, it would be the workhouse for sure. Besides, it would take her days to get back, at best, and she had no food or water. So, hiking her small pack higher up her shoulder, she turned to the dirt road and hesitantly began to walk. Thankfully, she had gotten past her fear of the dark when she was a little girl, but was glad to find she could see pretty well in the forest once her eyes had adjusted enough. Still, it was creepy walking in the dim light, and she kept spinning around, hearing strange sounds following her as she walked.**

 **Finally, after nearly an hour, she came to a small cabin and paused to look at it. Short, kind of squat, and nudged up against a couple of towering trees, it didn't seem like much. There was smoke coming from the chimney, but otherwise it seemed almost desolate. Going to the door, she took a steadying breath, knocked, and waited… then tried again… after several repeated knockings without answer, she turned back around towards the trees.**

 **"Great. Now what?" she grunted to herself. Her answer came in the form of a trail to her right, leading further into the woods. With no other options, she shrugged and decided to follow it.**

 **It was small, but well-worn and easy enough to follow. It led to a clearing about 100 yards in and she couldn't help but marvel at what she found there. It was obviously some sort of training ground, complete with a balance beam, a climbing rope, and a bar to pull oneself up on, among other things that she wasn't sure about. Unable to resist the temptation, she dropped her bag and headed for the balance beam. Having used many ledges to escape the Peacekeepers, she traversed the beam with relative ease, going back and forth a few times before lithely jumping down. Next, she went to the climbing rope and began to climb, but only made it a few feet off the ground before her arms gave out and she fell with a thud. Glaring at the offending cord, she tried again, but did no better the second time, or third.**

 **"Wrap it around your foot and use your legs" came a voice from the shadows and she jumped in surprise.**

 **"Where are you?" she demanded, looking everywhere but seeing no one.**

 **"Do it" the voice ordered. Frowning, she turned to the rope and, with some effort, did as told. It was difficult, but by using her legs, she managed to almost double her previous distance before sliding back down. As her feet hit the ground, she came face to face with the boy she had seen on the screen all those years ago, only now he was a man. His previously black hair had a streak of white across the front, highlighting his impossibly green eyes that were now staring at her.**

 **"I'm guessing you're-"**

 **"Be quiet" he snapped, cutting her off as he circled her, looking her over. Suddenly, she felt like a horse at auction and she half-expected him to check her teeth. "I thought Marlo said you were in decent shape. You're nothing but skin and bones."**

 **"Starving half to death will cause that" she muttered.**

 **"No upper body strength to speak of" he continued to himself, ignoring her as he continued to walk around her.**

 **"I didn't know I would be judged on my rope-climbing abilities" she replied.**

 **"Decent enough balance, but I doubt you would last long on anything that moves." He growled and she rolled her eyes. "And you need a bath."**

 **"Alright, now you're just being mean!" she cried, offended, and he stopped in front of her, his eyes locking onto hers hard.**

 **"IN a strong breeze, an enemy or source of food will be able to smell you, which can give away your position and lead to your death" he explained bluntly and she flushed in embarrassment, looking away. Sighing and feeling like he had his work cut out for him, he walked away. "Come on.." he grunted and walked on without her. Grabbing her bag, she grudgingly followed him.**

 **"I don't smell bad…"**

 **End Chapter One**


End file.
